Alkylaromatic fluids have been proposed for use as certain types of functional fluids where good thermal and oxidative are required. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,794 (Yoshida) describes the monoalkylated naphthalenes as having excellent thermal and oxidative stability, low vapor pressure and flash point, good fluidity and high heat transfer capacity and other properties which render them suitable for use as thermal medium oils. The use of a mixture of monoalkylated and polyalkylated naphthalenes as a base for synthetic functional fluids is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,491 (Dressler) and Pellegrini U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,665 and 4,238,343 describe the use of alkylaromatics as transformer oils.
The alkylated naphthalenes are usually produced by the alkylation of naphthalene or a substituted naphthalene in the presence of an acidic alkylation catalyst such as a Friedel-Crafts catalyst, for example, an acidic clay as described in Yoshida U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,794 or Dressler U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,491 or a Lewis acid such as aluminum trichloride as described in Pellegrini U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,665 and 4,238,343. The use of a catalyst described as a collapsed silica-alumina zeolite as the catalyst for the alkylation of aromatics such as naphthalene is disclosed in Boucher U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,027. The use of various zeolites including intermediate pore size zeolites such as ZSM-5 and large pore size zeolites such as zeolite L and ZSM-4 for the alkylation of various monocyclic aromatics such as benzene is disclosed in Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,316.
In the formulation of functional fluids based on the alkyl naphthalenes, it has been found that the preferred alkyl naphthalenes are the mono-substituted naphthalene since they provide the best combination of properties in the finished product: because the mono-alkylated naphthalenes posses fewer benzylic hydrogens than the corresponding di-substituted or polysubstituted versions, they have better oxidative stability and therefore form better functional fluids and additives. In addition, the mono-substituted naphthalenes have a kinematic viscosity in the desirable range of about 5-8 cSt (at 100.degree. C.) when working with alkyl substituents of about 14 to 18 carbon atoms chain length. Although the mono-alkylated naphthalenes may be obtained in admixture with more highly alkylated naphthalenes using conventional Friedel-Crafts catalysts such as those mentioned above or by the use of zeolites such as USY, the selectivity to the desired mono-alkylated naphthalenes is not as high as desired.
Several recent advances have been made in this area which improve the yields of the desired mono-alkylated naphthenes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,563, Ashjian et al, which is incorporated by reference, teaches use of a zeolite containing a bulky cation. The use of, e.g., USY with cations having a radius of at least about 2.5 Angstroms increases selectivity for desired products. Taught as suitable were zeolites containing hydrated cations of metals of Group IA, divalent cations, especially of Group IIA, and cations of the Rare Earths. The patent had examples in which H, NH4, Na were added to USY zeolite by a procedure involving forming a slurry of zeolite and liquid, 1 hour of stirring, decantation, and a repeat of the exchange procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,284, Le et al, which is incorporated by reference, discussed the desirable properties of alkylated naphthalene fluids with higher alpha:beta ratios, including improved thermal and oxidative stability. Le et al found that several parameters influenced the alpha:beta ratio of the alkylated naphthalene products, including steaming the zeolite, lowering the alkylation temperature; or use of acid-treated clay. Steamed USY catalyst gave excellent results in the examples. The patentees also mentioned use of zeolites with reduced activity due to base exchange, alkaline earth ion exchange and use of boron-zeolite beta.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,135 Dwyer et al, which is incorporated by reference, disclosed the effect of co-feeding water for this reaction when using a large pore zeolite catalyst, such as zeolite Y. Adding from 1-3 wt % water to the feed improved the alkylation reaction, a result attributed to suppression of zeolite acid site activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,134, Le, which is incorporated by reference, disclosed a similar alkylation process using MCM-41.
We did additional work to see if we could further improve this alkylation process. We wanted to increase the efficiency of the reaction both in terms of conversion and yields.
We discovered that catalyst containing a roughly 50/50 (molar basis) of NH4 and H gave unexpectedly superior results. Phrased another way, catalyst which was exchanged with ammonia, and then only about half calcined, gave better results than catalyst which was wholly in the ammonium form, or calcined to be in the protonic form. Although the performance of the catalyst could be improved by the incorporation of rare earths, we were able to make excellent catalyst with essentially no rare earths present.